Cose you eyes and feel
by Kiomi-chan
Summary: Naruto/Highschool Fic.....What if she is broken what would happen to her? Would some one be able to heal her broken heart? Gaara/oc
1. Chapter 1

Title- Close your eyes and feel

Author- Kiomi-chan

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto, but I do own my character Kiomi…..

* * *

Your halo glows with darkness, not light

Your wings are withered and black, not white

Your heart is broken and bleeding inside

But when i picture you in my mind

I see your beauty and feel your touch

for you are my broken angel

By- Kiomi Mikashi

* * *

Chapter 1- Sakura's cousin, Kiomi's story 

" Sakura, your cousin Kiomi is going to be staying with us. She got expelled from school recently, obviously from being herself. But honey its alright they say she's learned to deal with things a little bit better." Mrs. Haruno said to her daughter.

"Okay ma! What time is she going to be here?" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

Then there was a knock on the door. Once the knock sounded Sakura slipped out the back door leaving for school.

Kiomi knocked on the door softly. Then someone came to the door.

"Hello honey, please come in." Mrs. Haruno said. Then took a look at Kiomi's appearance.

Kiomi was wearing black and red baggy pants that hung dangerously low on her hips. On her feet were Black Combat boots. Her shirt consisted of a black and red corset top that ended a few centimeters above her belly button. Showing off her skull and cross bones belly ring. She had six piercings on her right ear and four on the other. She had a nose ring that matched her belly ring. And the added touch her makeup. Very heavy blood red eyeliner with glittery black eye shadow and black lip liner. Her blond platinum blond hair as up in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Although she got all her hair up in a hat.

"Well honey are you ready for school? Of course you are. Sakura already left. So here is the directions. Have fun okay dear." Mrs. Haruno said to Kiomi.

"Hn. Thanks." With that said Kiomi left. Soon she was fallowing the directions towards the school. Kiomi had never gotten lost once. A few minutes later she was at the school.

Kiomi saw Sakura kissing some preppy boy and made a gagging sound loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned to see what was going on. Then Sakura walked to her and pushed her.

"Got a problem GOTH BITCH?"

With the goths

"Guys look at this." Tenten yelled at them.

Gaara looked in the direction and his heart almost stopped on the spot. 'Damn she's beautiful,' was his only thought.

Temari grabbed her friends and brother. Then she made her way to the fight. Kankuro was already over there.

back to the fight

"Nah baby cousin." Kiomi pushed sakura onto the ground. "Oh and by the way you're the BITCH." She snarled.

Kiomi blocked every fist that was thrown her way with ease.

"Come on Kiomi why aren't you fighting back?" "Are you a chicken?" "Huh BTICH?" Sakura taunted. Then the boy that Kiomi saw earlier handed Sakura a blade of some sort. "Now you will die and finally be outta my life!" Sakura said laughing like a cackling witch.

"Oh damn looks like Its getting serious." She said deadly calm. Then put a hand in one of her deep pants pockets. "You know I'm known for making people learn their place by making it look like I did it in self defense. I'm also on probation because of it. This thing in my pocket will prove that all preppy sluts need to get a life and learn to leave goths and loners alone." She pulled out her switch blade and flipped it open. "Now wanna play little slut? Or should I say baby cousin." Kiomi taunted.

"N-no t-thank you." Sakura stuttered in fear. Then ran off.

"Damn right run like a little BITCH in HEAT to your little lover!" Kiomi all but growled.

Kiomi put her blade away and started to walk away. Suddenly she stopped. "Ah and you forget I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep. Expect torture tonight." Her voice boomed around the front of the school loud enough that everyone heard. Then she turned and walked away.

Just as Kiomi was about to walk into the school she saw someone from her past. "Oh my god Shika-kun?"

"Kiki-chan?" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Damn straight." Kiomi replied hugging him. "Its been sooo long Shika-kun."

"Yes. Yes it has." "So have grown out your hair like you promised?"

"Mhmm" She replied.

"Well lets see it." Shikamaru said.

"kay." She said while taking her hat off and as she did her long platinum Blond hair went all the way down to the backs of her knees like a waterfall.

He looked at her with wide eyes. As did every one else. (yes even Gaara)

"So umm…" Temari started.

"Kiomi" She smirked as she said her name.

"Kiomi you should come to the talent show with us. I mean watching the idiots try to dance or sing. Its fun." Temari said.

"Umm. Talent show you say. Where's the sign up sheet?" Kiomi asked.

"Right over there." Temari looked confused as Kiomi signed up.

"When is it?" Kiomi asked the group.

"A half hour." Gaara said simply. She nodded.

"Thanks. I need to reapply my makeup it may take a few minutes." Kiomi said while walking into the bathroom.

When she came out Gaara was the only one standing there.

"Ummm." Kiomi muttered looking around.

"They went to get seats. I will bring you to the stage. Then I will retun to sit with them." He said as they walked. "Well we are here." "Wish you luck." With that said he left.

Then the announcer came on. "First up our new student Kiomi Micaru."

The curtians opened revealing Kiomi with a mike in her hand. "My first of two songs is 'The song of darkness.' A song written by me." As she sang she danced gracefully across the floor.

song start

As darkness devours

Over all human beings

And the moon begins rising

To the top of all roofs

I lay on my bed

And suddenly I hear

A song beginning to leak

From every crack and chink

The clocks start it all

Ticking away

Follows the snores

Of others immersed in their dreams

In join the crickets

Out on the lawn

Then howls the wolf

In response to his mate

The wind begins dancing

Swishing between

Ghosts are out roaming

Invisibly obscure

A glance from the corner

From something unknown

Is it a beast

Waiting till dawn?!?

I close my eyes tight

Shuddering in fright

and wait till this song

Ends tonight

end song

She took a deep breath. "The next song is 'Tell her not to go' also written by me."

start song

She's slowly falling, falling from grace. she doesn't know that she's losing her faithwithout you. so tell her not to go

She cries at night when no one can hear and then she wipes away all of her tearsso she can dream of how thins use to beshe goes to school like nothings wrongand works all day long so she can hidebehind all her fragile lies

she's slowly falling, falling from grace she doesn't know that she's losing her faithwithout you. so tell her not to go

her life's got to hard and your breaking her heartshe know theres only one thing left to do and thats to go far away from here.so she calls you up and says i love you and I'm sorryyou run to her house just a moment to late you see her lying in blood her heart had no rate.so sit there and hold her

she was slowly falling, falling from graceshe didn't know she was losing her faithwith out you. but it was time for her to go yeah it was time for her to go.

End song

She sighed. "Its time for me to go. Love at first sight was not what I intended. I will not face rejection. Good-bye."

She got off stage and walked away to the back of the library. She brought her switch blade out and was about to cut.

The goth group

It seemed to Gaara that he was the only one whom caught the double meaning to the song and from what she said. He knew where she was going……the back of the library.

Gaara left to go find her. Hoping he'd get there in time.

With Kiomi

Kiomi heard a door in the library open and someone coming towards her. She almost didn't want anyone to find her. But a small part of her did want to be found. Why was it that she was always torn in two, never knowing what to do. It seemed as though no one ever wanted to save her since she was the one always left crying and trying to get away from life itself all of the time. She often fought people to get over the hatred for herself.

"Kiomi, you there? You in here?" Came Gaara's voice.

She felt fresh tears rolling down her face as she dropped the blade with a loud clang. Surely that would give him the hint that she was there and would not hurt herself while he was around.

normal pov

Gaara heard the clang and knew that she wouldn't harm herself. That was until he heard her hit the floor and her sobs getting a little louder.

"Kiomi…" He whispered to himself as he ran in the direction of the noise. There was no blood for that he was thankful. When he saw her crying on the floor he felt his heart skip a beat. Nothing like this should happen to a girl like her. She of course wasn't innocent by any means, but no one deserves the pain that someone has bestowed upon her.

"Kiomi….Kiomi…..please look at me." Gaara said getting slightly worried.

Kiomi looked at him with tear filled eyes. Only someone extremely stupid wouldn't be able to tell what she was thinking about.

"Good, now tell me what happened to make you this way." Gaara said softly to her.

"I-it's a long story." She replied simply.

"Well that's good cause I have all the time in the world. Now share, I know for a fact it will make you feel better." Gaara said to her.

"The reason why I moved here is what makes me sad. Well not that he got taken away just that it's what he did to get taken away. For years he had been abusing me, he raped me a couple times too. He always said that I was worthless and that I don't deserve the family name. The only friends that knew kept on telling me that that wasn't true and that it was him that didn't deserve the family name. But deep deep down I knew that I was the one that didn't deserve to be around. So I isolated myself to the confines of my room, kept myself away from him as much as possible. Until one day I was in my room with one of my friends and he came in and pinned me to the bed I yelled for my friend to run and get somewhere safe. He took me that night in the most torturous ways. It hurt a lot more then the first couple times he was so rough he made me bleed. He scared me so much I couldn't believe it was me. He had always taken him time, but that time it was incredibly slow and more than anything I wanted to scream. But no one would hear me and I knew it too it's just why would he do something like that to me. Well anyway that night after he left me in my room the officers came and took him away. The next day…today I was sent here. To go to school and live a normal life. But I realized I can't thanks to him cause the memories are still so fresh on my mind. I need someone to give a damn about me and care about what I have to say. Most of all I want someone to love me like I have never been loved before." Kiomi finished her story.

Gaara had to ask. "Who is the he?"

"M-my brother." Kiomi said quietly.

* * *

Please Review it would be very pleasant if you did thank you. Anyway I need to know if you like it and if I should continue it. I mean after this scene it will get a little bit more pleasant I just needed to get her history out there so everyone knew what happened to her to make her the way she is…… 

Always,

Kiomi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto….I only own Kiomi!!!

---------------------------------------------------------

No one

By- Kiomi Mikashi

You think this hurts,

You think you understand,

You think you care,

I know different,

No one cares,

No one ever did,

They took him away,

Cause she was in danger,

What about me,

They never ever cared about me,

And they never will,

And now I'm broken,

Does anyone even care?

They always looked at me as a idiot,

That doesn't know anything,

Well I've got news for you,

For them,

For everyone,

I don't care about you either,

No one,

I care for no one…..

------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

Chapter 2- Love???

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Gaara looked at her. He was concerned.

"You do know that we should tell everyone what happened, so that we can help you get through this." Gaara said gently.

"I-I understand. I guess we should get back now huh." Kiomi smiled to let him know that she was feeling a little better.

"Yes. I see that you are feeling just a little bit better. That's good news. So are you going to inform them of what has happened?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Do I really have a choice." Kiomi stated not really asking him.

"You will always have a choice, no matter what you do. But it's not good to hold it in. Especially if the memory is still fresh on the mind. You can use all the help you can get. I know I may be of good help but I anger easily. I do not want to see you hurt. You have to understand that we are your friends and will never let that kind of thing happen ever again. You understand me." Gaara said with a gentle tone.

"Okay well lets get out of this stinky old library." Kiomi giggled.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "indeed."

They swiftly walked out of the room that Kiomi labeled 'stinky old library'.

As they stated to walk down the hall her phone started to vibrate.

"You should answer that it may be important." Gaara said quietly.

Kiomi nodded and answered her phone.

------------------------------------PHONE CONVERSATION------------------------------------

"Hello, Kiomi speaking."

"Hello Ms. Micaru. My name is Keitaro Rei. I am terribly sorry to inform you that your brother Micaru, Riku was not found at the scene of the incident. I am also terribly sorry that we have still been unable to locate him. We have a firm belief that he is after you. We are also aware that the family that you are currently living with does not know of your situation and has probably told him of where you reside. Do you have another location of which you can stay? Give me a call back at the police station with the extension number '7995'. Good-day, Ms. Micaru stay safe."

---------------------------------------END----------- -------------------------------------------------

Kiomi closed her phone and fell to the floor weeping.

Gaara was comforting her right away. Trying to get what happened on the phone out of her.

"Kiomi I need to know what's wrong so that I can try to help. If you don't tell me how can I help you."

"Gaara, can I please stay with you guy's. I can't stay there with the preppy bitch. H-he's still out there. The police believe that the family I currently reside with may have told him that I live with them due to the fact they know nothing of the situation." Kiomi whispered.

That was enough to set Gaara on edge. "What do you mean still out there?" He whispered darkly.

"I mean he's out there looking for me. When he finds me he will torture me until my death. I just know it."Kiomi whimpered.

"Kiomi I promise you will stay with us no matter what the others say. No harm will come to you." He said with a dark and firm tone. When he silently vowed 'at least not when I'm around'.

Kiomi sniffled, "Promise?"

"Promise." He said while offering her his hand which she took. He brought her to her feet. He held her hand and began walking down the hallway with her in tow.

Kiomi seriously thought that he would let go of her hand, his hand in hers made her feel safe. Out of harms way. A wonderful feeling really. But when he didn't she felt even more safe and secure and that odd feel of longing was gone. She felt she could deal with anything while at his side.

'_What am I feeling?_' she asked herself.

'**What we are feeling is just that the unexplainable**.'

'_What? Who are you? Why are you in my head?_' Kiomi visibly tensed.

'**Woah, now calm down missy. I'm you. You don't want your companion to get worried at your visible tensing do you?**'

'_No I guess not Do you have any idea what I am feeling and why I am feeling it? I mean you seem to be the smart one here._' Kiomi replied while relaxing her body.

'**I have an idea of what you're feeling. Most call it love, some call it a curse. I think it's a blessing in disguise. You are feeling it because he seems to care about you and is listening to you. No one has ever done so in your life. That is the most probable reason you feel this way**.'

'_You mean that I'm in love? How can you be sure it's love if we have only known each other for like a day… I take that back a half a day_.' Kiomi asked her inner self.

'**We have been stopped for a while now I think it would be wise to be back among the living**.'

'_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW WE STOPPED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME!_' She screamed in her head. Effectively giving herself a headache.

'**Damn if I knew you were gonna do that I wouldn't have told you. Oh and by the way I had just found out. Now talk to them like they have been trying to do to you.**'

Kiomi snapped back into reality.

"Huh? What happened? Stupid me I can't love." She muttered then quickly realized she had most likely said that out loud. "Umm….Sorry how long have you been trying to talk to me?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this then decided to sit in the chair behind him. "We have been trying for several minutes. Are you going to tell them, it's up to you." He said softly as to comfort her.

Everyone's eyes widened. Why you ask, well Gaara isn't particularly nice to anyone.

"Y-yes I will tell them." Kiomi stated and the tone she used made sure everyone knew that she was scared.

"Well whatever it is it's hurting her emotionally and physically. We will listen to what you have to tell us." Temari stated confidently.

Kiomi's eyes filled with tears again and the tears were slowly rolling down her face.

Gaara saw her crying and pulled her to him effectively pulling her onto his lap.

"It's gonna be okay. You are surrounded by friends, nothing bad will come of you. I will not let it." Gaara whispered in her ear.

She nodded slowly. "I have a very unpleasant story to tell. Do not interrupt me or make any comments what so ever. For I do not want to hear them." She sighed sadly. '_Here goes_'.

"The reason why I moved here is what makes me shake and hurt all over. For years my older brother Riku had been abusing me, he raped me a couple times too. He always said that I was worthless and that I don't deserve the family name. The only friends that knew kept on telling me that that wasn't true and that it was him that didn't deserve the family name. But deep deep down I knew that I was the one that didn't deserve to be around. So I isolated myself to the confines of my room, kept myself away from him as much as possible. Until one day I was in my room with one of my friends and he came in and pinned me to the bed I yelled for my friend to run and get somewhere safe. He took me that night in the most torturous ways. It hurt a lot more then the first couple times he was so rough he made me bleed. He scared me so much I couldn't believe it was me. He had always taken his time, but that time it was incredibly swift and more than anything I wanted to scream. But no one would hear me and I knew it too. That night after he left me in my room the officers came and I thought they took him away. The next day…today I was sent here. To go to school and live a normal life. But I realized I can't thanks to him cause the memories are still so fresh on my mind. I needed someone to give a damn about me and care about what I have to say. I found all that when I found Gaara." Kiomi finished her story.

Everyone was seething. How could a brother do that to a person like her…..A BROTHER…..what a sick twisted bastard.

"Now I feel even worse. I can't believe I brought you into this. I'm so sorry." She tried to get up but Gaara's grip on her tightened. She sighed. There is no way to escape. Naruto spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Naruto asked.

"Because I didn't want to bother you guys with my problems. I thought I was doing the right thing, cause I felt I was protecting you. Please forgive me for my insolence." Kiomi replied while tensing up again waiting for body assault.

"The only thing that bothers us is that we weren't there to help you. And if you need a place to stay you can stay with me, Gaara, and Kankuro." Temari said trying to help ease some of the tensing from her new and most treasured friend. She is also silently hoping that Kiomi does choose to stay with them. It would be nice to have another girl in the house. A house full of boys is no cup of tea.

"You mean it? I c-can stay?" Kiomi asked hopefully.

"Yes and it would be an honor to have another girl around. I must warn you it is rather hard when our parents are always gone. I am not a good cook either it is most of the time not able to be defined." Temari said happily as she started rambling. Then she blushed in embarrassment.

"It's all good. Lets get out of here. I need to go to preppy bitches house and get my stuff." Kiomi said happily.

Everyone sighed at her sudden mood swing. But were happy for it none the less.

Heres your update. Sorry it's kind of short. I do believe that you can forgive me. Right? Anyway please review. It would be rather pleasant if you did.

Always,

Kiomi-chan


End file.
